1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a V-type engine comprising: first and second banks each of which includes a cylinder bore therein, and which are arranged in a V-shape so as to define a valley portion therebetween; a crankcase with which the first and second banks are continuously formed; a crankshaft supported by the crankcase; a cooling fin which protrudes on an outer wall of each of the banks; intake and exhaust valves which are arranged in a V-shape in a head portion of each of the banks; and a valve-operating device which drives the intake and exhaust valves to be opened and closed, the valve-operating device including: a camshaft being disposed above the crankshaft and driven by the crankshaft, first intake and exhaust cam followers and second intake and exhaust cam followers being moved up and down by intake and exhaust cams of the camshaft, respectively, first intake and exhaust push rods and second intake and exhaust push rods, the first intake and exhaust push rods having lower ends which are operatively connected respectively to the first intake and exhaust cam followers, and being disposed on the valley portion side of the first bank, the second intake and exhaust push rods having lower ends which are operatively connected respectively to the second intake and exhaust cam followers, and being disposed on the valley portion side of the second bank, and first intake and exhaust rocker arms and second intake and exhaust rocker arms, the first intake and exhaust rocker arms operatively connecting upper ends of the first intake and exhaust push rods respectively to the intake and exhaust valves of the first bank, the second intake and exhaust rocker arms operatively connecting upper ends of the seconds intake and exhaust push rods respectively to the intake and exhaust valves of the second bank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a V-type engine is already known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 3-107515.
In the conventional V-type engine, the distance between intake and exhaust push rods in each bank is increased in association with the V-shape arrangement of intake and exhaust valves in each bank, thus resulting in a difficulty of achieving a more compact valve-operating device.